Burnout Paradise
Burnout Paradise is a racing video game developed by Criterion and published by EA Games in 2008. Playlist :Complete Youtube playlist Main tracklist *LCD Soundsystem - Us V. Them 0:08:28 *Jane's Addiction - Stop! 0:03:56 *Killswitch Engage - My Curse 0:04:05 *Adam & The Ants - Stand And Deliver 0:03:05 *Alice In Chains - Would? 0:03:28 *Avril Lavigne - Girlfriend 0:03:36 *Brand New - The Archers Bows Have Broken 0:04:14 *Bromheads Jackets - Fight Music For The Fight 0:02:32 *Depeche Mode - Route 66 (Beatmasters Mix) 0:06:18 *Army Of Me - Going Through Changes 0:04:05 *Faith No More - Epic 0:04:53 *Make Good Your Escape - Beautiful Ruin 0:03:35 *Maxeen - Block Out The World 0:03:06 *N.E.R.D - Rockstar (Jason Nevins Remix) 0:03:49 *B'z - FRICTION 0:03:03 *Saosin - Collapse 0:03:15 *Senses Fail - Calling All Cars 0:03:23 *Skybombers - It Goes Off 0:03:06 *Soundgarden - Rusty Cage 0:04:27 *Sugarcult - Dead Living 0:03:38 *Swervedriver - Duel 0:06:20 *The Styles - The Styles-Glitter Hits J. 0:03:05 *The Photo Atlas - Red Orange 0:03:09 *Twisted Sister - I Wanna Rock 0:03:04 *Never Heard Of It - Finger On The Trigger 0:03:52 *Showing Off To Thieves - Everyone Has Their Secrets 0:03:06 *Guns N' Roses - Paradise City 0:06:45 *Seether - Fake It 0:03:13 *The Pigeon Detectives - I'm Not Sorry 0:03:41 *Permanent Me - Until You Leave 0:03:19 *Operator - Nothing To Lose 0:03:52 *Mexicolas - Come Clean 0:03:20 *Kerli - Creepshow 0:03:12 *Junkie XL feat. Lauren Rocket - Cities In Dust 0:04:19 *Jupiter One - Fire Away 0:03:26 *Jimmy Eat World - Electable (Give It Up) 0:02:58 *Innerpartysystem - The Heart Of Fire 0:02:56 *Brain Failure feat. Dicky Barrett - Coming Down To Beijing 0:03:44 *Airbourne - Too Much, Too Young, Too Fast 0:03:42 *Agent Blue - Snowhill 0:03:07 Criterion tracklist *Criterion Games - Burnout 2002 Reprise 0:04:23 *Criterion Games - Tokyo Nights 0:02:24 *Criterion Games - Bulldozer Blues 0:03:11 *Criterion Games - Round And Rounder 0:02:31 *Criterion Games - Pass Me By 0:03:07 *Criterion Games - Panic Attack 0:03:19 *Criterion Games - Ozone 0:03:30 *Criterion Games - Lyon 0:02:05 *Criterion Games - Like My Shirt 0:02:09 *Criterion Games - Halfway To Dreaming 0:02:10 *Criterion Games - Free 0:02:29 *Criterion Games - Fight Or Flight 0:03:08 *Criterion Games - Exodus 0:02:08 *Criterion Games - Dark Moon Rising 0:03:40 *Criterion Games - Childish Games 0:03:30 *Criterion Games - Chicken George 0:02:04 *Criterion Games - Caught On Wire 0:02:11 *Criterion Games - Burnout Paradise Theme 0:03:50 *Criterion Games - Destroyer Mix 0:03:06 *Criterion Games - Bridge The Gap 0:03:05 *Criterion Games - Backlash 0:02:53 *Criterion Games - A Photograph 0:03:17 *Criterion Games - 16 Years On 0:03:50 *Criterion Games - Another World 0:03:50 *Criterion Games - Betties Last Voyage 0:03:36 *Criterion Games - Liquid Sky 0:04:14 *Criterion Games - Red Sky Horizon 0:04:52 *Criterion Games - Shine 0:04:51 *Criterion Games - Take Cover 0:04:06 *Criterion Games - Tonight This Ends 0:03:16 Classical tracklist *Air on a G String - Johann Sebastian Bach *Minuet - Luigi Rodolfo Boccherini *Eine kleine Nachtmusik - 2nd Movement - Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart *Flower Duet from Lakmé - Léo Delibes *Ave Maria (Meditation) - Charles Gounod *Nutcracker Ballet Suite: Dance of the Mirlitons - Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky *Carnival of the Animals - The Aquarium - Camille Saint-Saëns *Horn Concerto No. 4 - Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart *Sleeping Beauty Ballet Suite - Waltz - Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky *Hebrew Slaves Nabucco - Giuseppe Verdi *Symphony No. 9 - Antonín Dvořák *Clair de lune - Claude Debussy *Moonlight Sonata - 1st Movement - Ludwig van Beethoven *Piano Concerto No. 21 - Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart *Water Music Suite No. 1 - Air - George Frideric Handel *Carnival of the Animals - The Swan - Camille Saint-Saëns *Habanera Carmen - Georges Bizet *Horn Concerto No. 3 - 3rd Movement - Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart *Triumphal March from Aida - Giuseppe Verdi *Water Music - Suite No.2 In D Major - George Frideric Handel *The Four Seasons, Spring - 1st Movement - Antonio Vivaldi *Hungarian-Dances No. 5 - Johannes Brahms Category:Racing Category:Various Artists